


Aru'ese bal Tomade

by onepageatatime715



Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Clones, Death Watch (Star Wars), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mandalorians (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentioned Dooku (Star Wars), Mentioned Grievous (Star Wars), Mentioned Pre Vizsla (Star Wars), Mentioned Ventress (Star Wars), Philosophy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: After a visit to Raxus Secundus - the planet that currently serves as the capital for the Confederacy of Independent Systems - alongside Senator Amidala, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano begins to question the role of the Jedi in the war. With a bit of help from Senator Amidala, Senator Mina Bonteri, her clone brothers, and Mina's son, Lux Bonteri, Ahsoka starts to understand that the politics of The Clone Wars are not as black and white as she once thought they were.Set during (and shortly after) Ahsoka and Lux's various encounters throughout The Clone Wars, beginning in Season 3.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880239
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Bintar Eso

**Author's Note:**

> If you've not read my other works focused on Ahsoka and the 501st, I would highly recommend them! They are not needed to understand this fic, but do provide more background on Ahsoka's relationship with the clones in this near-canon AU for those who are interested.

_Ahsoka trailed behind Senator Padme Amidala as she followed the Separatist, Mina Bonteri. She tried – and failed – to hide her distrust from her features, from her posture._

_It was hard, Ahsoka reasoned, to relax around one’s sworn enemy._

_Though Mina Bonteri, for all she was a Separatist, didn’t seem like Dooku, or Ventress, or Grievous._

_She seemed… human._

_Ahsoka shook her head and forced herself to focus on the conversation between Padme and Mina._

_“He’s grown so much, Mina,” Padme was saying._

_She was, of course, referring to Mina Bonteri’s son, Lux._

_“Time won’t stop, even if we are at war,” Mina replied smoothly. “And I’m afraid these events are shaping his young life.”_

_Ahsoka simply couldn’t help herself._

_She was, after all, Anakin Skywalker’s Padawan._

_“With all due respect, as a Separatist, didn’t you create this war?” Ahsoka demanded, her voice heavy with accusation._

_“Ahsoka!” Padme admonished._

_But Mina merely hushed her friend, turning to the Togrutan Padawan before her._

_“It’s alright,” Mina assured Padme. “That’s a very polarized point of view, my dear. Would it surprise you to know that many of the people you call Separatists feel the same way about the Republic and the Jedi?”_

_Ahsoka didn’t reply._

_“Lux’s father was like that,” Mina continued. “A year ago next week, he was setting up a base on Aargonar when clones attacked. My husband fought bravely in self-defense, but was killed.”_

_The Republic – the clones – the Jedi – they wouldn’t…_

_But they would, wouldn’t they?_

_“Excuse me,” Ahsoka breathed. “I think I’ll get some air.”_

_Ahsoka turned and left the room without hesitation, only her training – and her lingering uncertainty about being on a Separatist planet – keeping her from physically running from Mina’s revelation._

_She barely noticed Lux lounging on the stairs as she passed him, her thoughts swirling with uncertainty and confusion._

_“You’re a Jedi, aren’t you?” Lux asked, his voice hesitant._

_Ahsoka paused._

_“Yes, why do you ask?”_

_“Before the was, I was always told Jedi were good,” Lux explained. “Now, I don’t know anymore. There are a lot of terrible things happening, a lot of killing. And my friends are saying that the Jedi are to blame.”_

_“I’m the first Jedi you’ve ever met, aren’t I?”_

_“Well, um… Yes.”_

_“Look at me,” Ahsoka challenged. “I’m not so bad, am I?”_

_And look he did._

_Ahsoka was glad that the young Separatist was likely unaware of Togrutan biology as he blatantly scanned her form, taking longer than strictly necessary to observe certain areas. Her lekku flushed a darker blue, and Ahsoka internal scolded herself for the reaction._

_Lux might be a teenage boy, and he was certainly attractive – for a human – but he was a Separatist._

_“No, not bad at all.”_

_“Urgh,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Well, it seems boys are the same whether they’re Republic or Separatist.”_

_Ahsoka turned to leave – but Lux wasn’t done yet._

_“Wait! How many Separatists have you met?”_

_“What?”_

_“Well, I mean, you think we’re all the bad guys,” Lux reasoned as he fell into step beside her. “But how many of us have you actually met?”_

_“Well, other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress… none, I guess,” Ahsoka admitted. “You and your mother are the first.”_

_“Well, look at me,” Lux invited. “Am I so bad?”_

_Ahsoka didn’t do him the disservice of perusing his figure the way he had hers – never mind that she had already done plenty of observing when they first arrived._

_“No, you’re not so bad after all.”_

~~~

Ahsoka flopped onto the bunk beside Rex, loosing a tense sigh.

Her _ori’vod_ , sensing her frustration, pulled her against him, gently wrapping her up. Ahsoka snuggled closer gratefully, savouring the warmth and safety of the clone’s embrace.

“Where have you been?” Rex asked gently.

“I accompanied Senator Amidala to Raxus.”

Rex stiffened beside her, turning fully to stare at his _vod’ika._

“Raxus Secundus?” Rex implored incredulously. “The planet that currently serves as the capital for the Confederacy of Independent Systems – the _Separatists_ – that Raxus?”

Ahsoka nodded sagely, settling herself back under Rex’s arm before she responded.

“It is also renowned for its beauty, temperate climate, and beautiful oceans oceans,” Ahsoka reasoned lightly.

“Somehow, I highly doubt that _you_ were there to admit it’s _beauty_ ,” Rex grumbled.

“No,” Ahsoka admitted with a sigh. “Senator Amidala and I smuggled ourselves onto Raxus aboard a transport from Mandalore to meet with the senator of the Japrael sector, Mina Bonteri.”

“Do I dare ask why?”

Ahsoka sighed again, her frustration – and disappointment – leaking out.

“To discuss peace.”

“Peace?”

Ahsoka heard the hope – and fear – in her _ori’vod’s_ voice.

Hope, that an end to the war would bring an end to the deaths of his _vod’e_.

Fear, of what would become of _verde_ without a war to fight.

“It doesn’t matter, not anymore,” Ahsoka admitted. “Mina campaigned for peace – It seemed as though the Separatists were even willing to open peace talks with the Republic, but…”

Rex knew what happened next.

“But General Grievous attacked Coruscant.”

“Yes,” Ahsoka agreed. “The Senate won’t hear of peace now. They’ve deregulated the banks, ordered more Clone Troopers… everything in the name of war.”

“And you?” Rex asked softly. “How do you feel?”

“I realized something, while on Raxus,” Ahsoka admitted. “The politics of this war are not as black and white as I once thought they were.”

Rex looked down at Ahsoka again, his expression questioning.

“How so?”

“Mina Bonteri said that many of the Separatists feel the same way about the Republic and the Jedi as we feel about them,” Ahsoka explained. “And from what I saw – from what I’ve _seen_ during this war… I’m not sure that they’re wrong to feel that way.”

When Rex didn’t speak, Ahsoka continued.

“The Jedi are meant to be keepers of the peace, yet we continue to fight in this war,” Ahsoka explained. “In some ways – many ways – we have become nothing more than soldiers.”

“Ahsoka…”

“Rex, I worry that the Jedi have lost our way,” Ahsoka whispered. “That we’ve become just as responsible for this conflict as those we fight against.”

Rex cradled Ahsoka as she came apart in his arms, shaking violently.

“ _Vod’ika_ ,” Rex soothed. “I won’t tell you that you are wrong – not when many of our _vod’e_ have asked the same questions that you ask now. We were born – created – to fight this war…”

“And yet?”

“Many of us wish it never happened,” Rex admitted. “Wish that we didn’t have to see our _vod’e_ fall in battle – or as victims of their own heartbreak.”

Ahsoka sighed again, finally voicing the question that weighed most heavily on her heart.

“What’s the point of all of this?”

“I don’t know, _vod’ika_ \- I don’t think anybody knows,” Rex admitted. “But I do know that someday this war is going to end.”

“What happens to us then?”

“Well, I imagine that then you’ll have plenty more free time to spend with Mina Bonteri’s rather dashing son,” Rex teased. “What was his name again? Lux?”

Ahsoka twisted in Rex’s arms, her expression incredulous.

“How did you know?”

“The GAR – and the _jetiise –_ have eyes and ears everywhere, _vod’ika_ ,” Rex chuckled. “Including on Raxus Secundus. _Especially_ on Raxus Secundus.”

“Lux just confirmed what I already knew,” Ahsoka grumbled. “Boys are the same whether they’re Republic or Separatist.”

Rex chuckled.

“For what it’s worth, I heard that he found you quite attractive as well.”

Ahsoka cursed the fact that her _ori’vod_ was fully aware of Togrutan biology as her lekku flushed a darker blue.

Rex merely laughed again.


	2. Burc'ya o'r Linibar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka did her best to look self-assured – and certainly not guilty – as she walked down the gangplank towards the waiting greeting party. She had opted to land in the GAR hangar nearest the Coruscant barracks, hoping – perhaps foolishly – that she’d have time to get her feet on solid ground before Anakin appeared. 
> 
> As usual, her Master was one step ahead of her. 
> 
> He stood shoulder to shoulder with Captain Rex as she descended to meet them, R2D2 rolling along happily at her side. Her other vod’e – notably Fives, Tup, Jesse, and Kix – loitered behind the two. Fives, for his part, didn’t even bother to keep the shit-eating grin off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burc'ya o'r Linibar - Friend in Need
> 
> This fic is set during (and shortly after) Ahsoka and Lux's various encounters throughout The Clone Wars, beginning in Season 3. If you've not read my other works focused on Ahsoka and the 501st, I would highly recommend them! They are not needed to understand this fic, but do provide more background on Ahsoka's relationship with the clones in this near-canon AU for those who are interested.

_“I have something to say about the legitimacy of the Separatists,” a familiar voice broke through the bickering and tension._

_“It’s Lux Bonteri,” one of the Separatist Senators breathed._

_“Why is Lux Bonteri here?” asked another._

_“What could he possibly have to say?” a third sneered._

_Ahsoka tensed as Lux approached, flanked by guards on both sides._

_She hadn’t seen Lux since her ill-advised trip to Raxus Secundus with Padme. A great many things had come from their trip to the Separatist capital – and most of them had been disastrous._

_Mina Bonteri’s “accidental death” was just one of those things._

_“He was not invited,” one of the Separatist Senators protested._

_Ahsoka ignored the Separatist Senators for the time being – choosing instead to lean forward, her voice barely more than a whisper as she spoke to Padme._

_“You didn’t mention that Lux Bonteri would be here,” Ahsoka commented._

_“I didn’t know,” Padme admitted._

_Lux approached the dais, bowing with the appropriate amount of reverence to the Duchess Satine – who merely nodded to him in what could only be interpreted as encouragement._

_Lux didn’t hesitate before turning to the podium, his voice firm and self-assured._

_Ahsoka was enraptured._

_“I stand before you, son of Mina Bonteri, loyal Separatist, a patriot, a friend,” As Lux spoke that final word, his gaze connected with Ahsoka’s. For several long moments, the two merely regarded each other, reading all that was hidden within their eyes. Trying to communicate without words in a room full of adults who would sooner condemn Lux for his next words than embrace him._

_“It has come to my attention that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood!”_

_“That is a lie!”_

_“Remove this traitor immediately!”_

_Ahsoka didn’t think as the droids seized Lux – she merely lunged for him – only to have Padme throw out a restraining arm._

_The Togrutan Padawan watched in silence, jaw clenched, as the droids pulled Lux away._

_“I will not be silenced!” Lux shouted._

_Finally, the Duchess Satine rose to her feet, her voice commanding._

_“Stop this,” Satine ordered._

_“We would ask you to respect that we deal with this matter ourselves,” another Separatist Senator interjected.”_

_“No,” Lux pleaded, still gripped tightly within the droids’ hold. “Dooku is deceiving you! You will all be betrayed, just like my mother!”_

_The doors slammed shut being Lux with a resounding finality._

_“I apologize for such a rude interruption,” one of the Separatist Senators prattled. “Please let us continue.”_

_To Ahsoka’s shock, everyone – the Duchess Satine included – seemed fine to do just that._

_“We can’t just let them take him,” Ahsoka whispered to Padme, not bothering to keep the desperation and concern out of her voice. “He’ll be killed!”_

_Padme didn’t hesitate._

_“Do what you can, Ahsoka, but be discreet.”_

_Ahsoka nodded once before melting away from the negotiations, vanishing from the throne room like a wraith, only one goal in mind; to find Lux Bonteri._

~~~

Ahsoka did her best to look self-assured – and certainly not guilty – as she walked down the gangplank towards the waiting greeting party.

She had opted to land in the GAR hangar nearest the Coruscant barracks, hoping – perhaps foolishly – that she’d have time to get her feet on solid ground before Anakin appeared.

As usual, her Master was one step ahead of her.

He stood shoulder to shoulder with Captain Rex as she descended to meet them, R2D2 rolling along happily at her side. Her other _vod’e_ – notably Fives, Tup, Jesse, and Kix – loitered behind the two. Fives, for his part, didn’t even bother to keep the shit-eating grin off his face.

Rex, at least, had his bucket on, but Ahsoka would bet all the credits she had that his expression mirrored her Master’s in that moment.

“Well, the peace negotiations officially collapsed,” Anakin said by way of greeting, his arms firmly crossed across his chest. “Last I heard, you were en route to Coruscant with Lux Bonteri in tow.”

“That was _days_ ago,” Rex interjected helpfully.

“And, if I recall correctly, your directives were to bring Bonteri to Coruscant _immediately_ ,” Anakin continued. “So that we could discuss amnesty for him.”

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka replied, coming to a stop before her Master and her _vod’e_.

“Care to explain where you’ve been since then?” Rex questioned.

“And why Lux Bonteri is nowhere in sight?” Anakin added.

~~~

_“I can’t go with you, Ahsoka” Lux announced, the blaster in his hand trembling ever so slightly as he levelled it at Ahsoka._

_“Wh-what?” Ahsoka scoffed._

_“I told you, I have a plan,” Lux explained, momentarily lowering the blaster as he spoke._

_Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to disarm the young man before her, levelling his own blaster at him. Despite the turmoil roiling in her own heart at the action, the blaster did not waver in her grip._

_“Shooting me is not going to be part of it,” Ahsoka snapped. “What are you doing with a gun, anyhow? You’re not a fighter.”_

_At Lux’s expression – one of devastation and defeat, Ahsoka lowered the blaster, giving Lux leave to pace about the cabin._

_“I’m no longer a Separatist, either,” Lux admitted. “And I won’t join the Republic.”_

_“What other options do you have?”_

_“There is a different way,” Lux admitted – though his words were heavy. Pained._

_“I understand everything that you’ve been through,” Ahsoka consoled the young man. “I understand you feel alone. But the Republic will help you.”_

_“Like they helped my mother?” Lux shouted, rounding on Ahsoka._

_Ahsoka had no response for that._

_“I’ve already made contact with a group on Carlac who are noble and who are allied with my cause,” Lux explained._

_“And what cause is that?”_

_“To kill Dooku.”_

~~~

“Shortly after I spoke with you, Lux knocked me out and took my lightsabers,” Ahsoka admitted begrudgingly.

“He did _what_?” Rex growled, taking a step forward.

Anakin swung out an arm to stop the Captain before turning his attention back to Ahsoka.

“Obviously you got yourself out of _that_ situation,” Anakin replied.

“I woke up on Carlac – R2 found my lightsabers hidden on the ship, but not before I discovered Lux’s real reason for being on Carlac,” Ahsoka explained. “The group he wanted to meet with – the group that he plotted with the kill Dooku and avenge his mother – it was Death Watch.”

“ _Karking aruetii_ ,” Rex muttered in Mando’a at the same moment that Anakin cursed in Huttese.

“ _Cheeskar nok_ ,” Anakin growled.

~~~

_Bo Katan broke the tight circle that the members of Death Watch had formed around Ahsoka and Lux to approach the latter._

_“You get us what we need, kid?” the Mandalorian asked._

_“Yes,” Lux assured her. “I have the information with me.”_

_Bo Katan looked past Lux to Ahsoka next, her helmeted gaze fixating on the Padawan._

_“Who’s this?”_

_“I’m his…” Ahsoka paused. “I’m his betrothed.”_

_Thankfully, Lux had the good sense to play along, pulling Ahsoka against him as she leaned closer to his warmth. She resisted the urge to fully snuggle against him, despite the biting cold; this was all an act, after all._

_Nothing more._

_“Uh, right. Right,” Lux stuttered._

_Bo Katan didn’t seem convinced._

_“Betrothed? Little skinny, isn’t she?”_

_Ahsoka jerked away from Bo Katan’s touch, pressing more firmly against Lux as the Mandalorians assessed her. Lux, for his part, tightened his grip on her waist._

_“She serves her purpose,” Lux all but growled out, pulling Ahsoka behind him – and away from the wandering hands and lecherous gazes of the Mandalorians._

_What had Lux gotten them into?_

~~~

“I accompanied Lux Bonteri to the Death Watch encampment,” Ahsoka explained. “Not that I had much of a choice, but… Lux and I were brought before their leader, Pre Viszla. Lux, apparently, had a bargain with him. He had traced Dooku’s location during his holotransmission, and planned to trade that information to Death Watch for the promise of Dooku’s murder.”

“Well, Dooku’s still breathing, so I’m guessing that didn’t work out,” Anakin pointed out.

“Everything seemed fine… Until the next morning, when Viszla took us to the nearby village,” Ahsoka explained. “He promised to return the kidnapped women and leave the village in peace, but instead… Viszla murdered them, and plundered their village!”

Ahsoka closed her eyes briefly, knowing that her pain showed on her face.

“I couldn’t – I couldn’t stand by and watch,” Ahsoka explained. “I tried to stop them, but without my lightsabers, it was useless. After they caught me, they dragged me back to their camp.”

“Dragged?” Kix demanded, his eyes now scanning Ahsoka’s dirtied and tattered clothes and scraped up body more carefully.

“I would have been done for without R2,” Ahsoka admitted, smiling at the droid beside her. “He created a distraction in the nick of time – and got me my lightsabers back. With his help – and help from some friends, we were able to escape.”

“I still don’t understand why Lux Bonteri isn’t here,” Anakin questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Ahsoka sighed.

~~~

_“What do you mean the escape pod has been activated?” Ahsoka asked._

_R2 beeped again, his exasperation clear._

_“Lux!”_

_Ahsoka bolted from the cockpit, shouting behind her as she went._

_“R2, the ship is yours!”_

_Ahsoka clambered down the ladder to the lower deck, racing towards the escape pod. But R2 was right – it had already been activated, and unless Lux changed his mind, there was no way for her to get to him._

_Ahsoka banged on the window anyways, ignoring the futility of the whole thing._

_“Lux,” Ahsoka called. “Lux, what are you doing?”_

_Lux rose and walked to the window between them, gazing out at her with sadness and regret etched onto every line of his face._

_“I can’t go with you, Ahsoka,” Lux explained. “You… You know that.”_

_“But… but we can try,” Ahsoka pleaded, her own words laced with that same sadness and regret. “Try to change things together.”_

_“We make a pretty good team, don’t we?” Lux responded with a sad smile that Ahsoka couldn’t help but return._

_It didn’t matter how good of a team they made, though – Ahsoka was a Jedi Padawan, and Lux was an ex-Separatist. Their paths may have crossed, even converged, but in the end, they both knew the truth._

_“Don’t worry,” Lux consoled her. “We’ll meet again. I promise.”_

_Ahsoka looked back up, her blue eyes meeting Lux’s brown gaze, and nodded._

_She couldn’t stop herself from raising a hand to the transparisteel glass between them though, and smiled when Lux did the same, resting his hand against the glass parallel her own._

_“Be careful, Lux.”_

~~~

“So, Lux is gone, and you have nothing to show for this little adventure of yours?” Anakin asked.

“No!” Ahsoka exclaimed. “I mean… Death Watch will likely move their base, but R2 recorded plenty of valuable footage of their base; Death Watch members, their set-up, their weaponry…”

Anakin harrumphed.

“I saw we have a look at this footage and see what we can learn,” Rex suggested.

R2D2 chirped helpfully, wheeling forward before bringing up the only holo footage in the entire galaxy that Ahsoka wished he hadn’t.

There, on display in bight, glimmering holo-blue, were Ahsoka and Lux.

Kissing.

Passionately.

For several long moments, everyone was silent, then –

“Snips, do you have something that you would care to share with the group?” Anakin demanded, rounding on his Padawan.

“I – I – Master, that’s not what it looks like…”

“I can see her tongue,” Jesse commented helpfully.

Kix punched him in the arm.

“R2, turn that off,” Ahsoka pleaded. R2 happily obliged, chirping as though he was blissfully unaware of the chaos he had just unleashed. That droid was a _karking_ menace.

“See, Snips, what it looks like to me is that you had your tongue down Lux Bonteri’s throat,” Anakin interjected. “After he knocked you out, kidnapped you, took your lightsabers, and dropped you in the middle of a Death Watch camp with no way to defend yourself.”

“In our defense, we were pretending to be betrothed?”

Anakin threw his hands up in the air and stormed away, grumbling in Huttese under his breath. R2 followed, happily chirping away in Binary as he trailed behind his Master.

“Kix, check her over for injuries,” Rex sighed, helmet turned to watch his General go. “A head injury, maybe.”

“I am not concussed!”

“No?” Rex questioned, whirling on Ahsoka. “Then what, you _willingly_ kissed your kidnapper, a known Separatist intent on endangering your life?”

“Yes!”

Rex paused at the shout, freezing as he regarded his _vod’ika_.

Kix stepped forward, his voice gentle.

“ _Vod’ika_ ,” Kix spoke softly, giving Ahsoka space in case she needed it, but –

“Why did he leave?” Ahsoka choked out, tears welling in her eyes. “Did he think that I didn’t care?”

Kix pulled Ahsoka against his chest, holding her firmly as she cried. He looked over her shoulder at Rex, whose body language indicated that he was at a loss.

“You know he had to leave, _vod’ika_ ,” Fives reasoned. “The Senate never would have granted him amnesty; there’s too much hatred and distrust for that. They would have made a martyr of him – imprisoned him at best, but more likely, they would have killed him.”

Ahsoka sniffled, turning to look at her _vod’e_.

“We could have worked together to change things – make things better,” Ahsoka murmured. “And if we couldn’t do that here – if he had said the word – I would have followed him.”

Rex sighed, tugging his bucket off as he approached the _baar’ur_ and his _vod’ika_ , who was still safely ensconced in Kix’s arms.

“You would leave the Jedi Order?” Rex asked softly.

“The Jedi are meant to be keepers of the peace, yet we continue to fight in this war,” Ahsoka explained. “If there was a way to end it – to work towards peace – I would take it without hesitation. Even if I couldn’t do so as a Jedi.”

Ahsoka turned back to Kix, snuggling into his chest. Her other _vod’e_ gathered around, pulling each other into a group hug, their _vod’ika_ safely encircled in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Aru'ese bal Tomade - Enemies and Allies  
> Aruetii - Traitor  
> Baar'ur - Medic  
> Bintar Eso - Both Sides  
> Jetii - Jedi (Plural: Jetiise)  
> Ori'vode - Older Brother/Sister  
> Verd - Soldier (Plural: Verde)  
> Vod - Brother/Sister (Plural: Vod'e)  
> Vod'ika - Younger Brother/Sister
> 
> Huttese Translations: 
> 
> Cheeskar nok - Traitor Scum


End file.
